


Embers

by bastiansbabe



Series: Fire and Ice [1]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst and Humor, Götzeus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastiansbabe/pseuds/bastiansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario gets a phone call after the fire alarm goes off at Bayern Munich's hotel in Russia at almost midnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embers

**Author's Note:**

> Fic inspired by [this](http://instagram.com/p/tgXLbYkqGY/?modal=true) picture.

“Have fun hanging out with your friends?”

“How about ‘are you okay?’”

He snorted, “I saw Instagram. You’re fine.”

“Yes because being woken up at almost midnight by a blaring alarm is so much fun.”

“Fuck, Mario.”

“What, Marco? Look, I’m tired and we have training tomorrow.”

“No, wait…please?” Marco’s tone softened.

Mario was silent for a long while. “So…”

“So…I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Thank you.”

“Yeah, you’re welcome. Do they know what happened?”

“Not yet. We’re all pretty convinced it was Thomas.”

“He probably tripped and fell into the alarm, setting it off.”

Mario couldn’t help but laugh, “I can picture that.”

“Me too,” Marco smiled. “Listen, I’m sorry, okay?”

“Exactly what are you sorry for? Being an ass? Being jealous when you have no right to be? Dumping me?”

“What do you mean, I have no right to be?”

“We broke up months ago, Marco. Remember, I begged you to watch our final match and you said no. I stood there like an idiot, desperately holding up your jersey because my goal, the only goal, was for you.”

“I’ve explained that a million times.”

“And I still don’t understand, nor do I understand why you dumped me right after the World Cup.”

“It all hurt too fucking bad,” Marco replied, his tone getting more and more bitter.

“I hurt? Me? All I did was love you. For fuck sake, I was practically your lap dog.”

“Fucking shit, Mario.”

“What’s the real reason you called me?”

“I called because I still love you, Mario.”


End file.
